I Was Almost Killed On Christmas Eve
Christmas is my favorite holiday ever. I love spending times with my friends and family on Christmas and Christmas Eve. But, something that happen one time on Christmas Eve makes me want to never go to a house I’ve never been to before. Here’s my story. December 23 I was on my computer making a Google Doc for my upcoming assignment for school. My dad came into my room and said: “Hey Tommy.” I turned around and asked: “Yes?” “Tomorrow we are going to a party.” I asked: “Who’s party?” He said: “My new friend: Sherm.” I asked: “Who is Sherm?” My dad replied: “He said he works at your school.” I find that weird because I know my school very well and who works there. No one at my school ever told me a guy named Sherm works there. My teacher’s would tell if a new person works there. So I told my dad: “Uh dad, I don’t think Sherm works at my school.” He replied: “What do you mean?” I replied: “My teacher’s would tell me if someone new works at my school.” He said: “Well maybe they forgot to mention.” I wondered that maybe my teacher’s did forget to tell me that. After all, they were real busy. So I shook if off and ignored it. December 24 My mom woke me up to tell me to get dressed and we gotta hurry. So I got up put on my clothes and snow clothes and went to get my socks and boots. I put them on and went to the car. My dad reversed the car out of the driveway and drove down the road. 2 hours later, we pulled up to a house. I assumed it was Sherm’s house. We got out of the car and went up to the door. My dad knocked on it and some man in his 40’s opened up. “Oh! Hello Tommy! I am Sherm!” Said the man. “Come in! Come in please!” We went inside and the interior was beautiful. It was a red royal wallpaper with dark brown wooden floors, and there was a royal looking rug in the living room. We all sat down on the couch and Sherm said: “I’ve gotta cook the food, not sure how long it will take until it’s ready, but it will be before 7:00.” I decided to get up and go to the bathroom. I asked Sherm where a bathroom was, he replied saying there is one down a hallway to the kitchen. So I went down a hallway and found it. I did my business and washed my hands. While I was washing my hands, I heard something outside the bathroom door. It sounded like someone fell on the floor. After rinsing the soap off my hands, I opened the door to look for where the sound came from. I heard it again. It came from the hallway. There was a door across the bathroom. I opened it up, to see that it was a pantry door. I assumed a food can fell over, so I flip on a light switch to see better. In fact, I did see a good cam laying on the ground. To be a kind person, I picked it up and put it back to where it came from. I went back to the living room to see that no one was there. “Hello?” I called out. No response. I went looking around. I then went upstairs and found a small hallway with four doors. They were all closed. I opened the one to the left. It was a bedroom door. I flipped on a light switch. Nothing happened. I closed the door then check one on the right. It was a bathroom door with a poorly lit lightbulb. I went to check the other one on the left. It was a room with nothing but trash bags in a corner. I went to the trash bags and tried to open them. Then I heard: “What are you doing?” I turned to see Sherm with a confused look. I asked him: “Do you know where my parents are?” He replied: “Uh, no? I thought they would be sitting in the living room. Plus, what were you doing trying to open my trash bags?” I replied back: “I don’t even know.” Then I said: “Well, I’m gonna go sit back down in the living room.“ As soon I was at the stairs, I heard a door creak open loudly. I looked down at the small hallway to see that the door I didn’t check was opened. I decided to take a peek in the room. It was pitch black in there. I looked for a light switch, but something in my head told me not to. So I didn’t bother to flip one on. But before I left the hallway, I heard a growl from the room. Not a dog growl, a furious beast sounding growl. I didn’t want to look in the room again, but morbid curiosity made me. So I took a peek, and my eyes widened and I was starting to sweat. I saw a pair of red angry eyes with no pupils. I slowly tip toed to the stairs. When I was halfway downstairs, I heard four feet stomping. I ran downstairs and out the door. I turned my head, to see a huge bear looking beast with a skull head, red eyes, and fire on its head and back. I ran into my car and locked the doors, and the beast put its paws on the window and was shaking the car. I heard a machine gun being shot and the beast then roared loudly then got onto the car but then fell down on the windshield. I looked out the window to see Sherm with a machine gun. I got out of the car and hugged Sherm. I was sweating all over my body. “WHAT WAS THAT THING?!” I yelled. “I have no idea!” He replied. I was shaking all over. I still wanted to know where my parents are. So I went into the house and looked back upstairs, I went into the room where the red eyes were. I searched for a light switch and found one. I flipped it, and saw my parents hiding under a bed. “Mom! Dad!” I exclaimed. They got out from under the bed and went to me. They were freaking out asking what that thing was and how did it come inside the house. Then I told them that it was on our car dead. They went downstairs and looked at the car, but nothing was there. Me and everyone were confused about this. Then my parents decided to leave Sherm’s house, as Sherm waved goodbye. I waved back. After we got home, my parents went inside and into their bedroom and sat on their bed and did nothing. While I sat in my living room watching tv. December 25 Christmas morning, I actually somehow forgot everything that happened last night. My parents were happy as well when I walked downstairs. They acted like they were not scared of anything that happened last night. I think they forgot everything that happened last night as well. December 26 Sherm texted my dad and dad told us everything that happened back when we went to Sherm’s house. It all came back now. My mother was now worried and said that we shouldn’t go to Sherm’s house ever again. I assured her that it shouldn’t happen again. My dad agreed. My mom was still worried. We still don’t know what that beast thing was, but I hope I never have to see that thing again...